


Focking Trevaaaa

by ShannonXL



Category: After Series - Anna Todd
Genre: Cuckolding, F/M, Femdom, Jealousy, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Threesome - F/M/M, Under-negotiated Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, right in front of my salad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShannonXL/pseuds/ShannonXL
Summary: When Hardin arrives at Tessa's hotel room to find a undressed Trevor, he's furious. Tessa realizes that Hardin's jealousy makes her feel something else.
Relationships: Hardin Scott/Tessa Young, Trevor Matthews/Tessa Young
Kudos: 5





	Focking Trevaaaa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoadK_ll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadK_ll/gifts).



Tessa panicked as she heard Hardin’s fist pounding on the hotel room door, thrumming in time with the beating of her heart. Frantic, she looked at Trevor. He was wide-eyed, clutching his shirt and pants to his chest. Her gaze locked onto his brightly-colored boxer briefs. Hardin could _not_ see him like this — see _her_ with _him_ like this. She knew exactly what he would think. 

“Hide!” She shoved Trevor unglamorously into the bathroom. 

Fighting back a wave of dizziness, Tessa turned to answer the door just before Hardin began another barrage of knocks. 

“Hi,” she said, belatedly smoothing out her dangerously low-cut gold lamé dress. Hoping to distract Hardin, whose eyes were already wandering up and down her form, she glared at him. “Are you _trying_ to get me kicked out of this place?”

He didn’t answer, stepping inside her personal space just to brush past her and walk into her room. The smell of leather and peppermint and something that was uniquely his… she got the barest tease of it before he was already past her. Cursing herself, Tessa ignored the feelings that threatened to ignite in Hardin’s presence. She hated him. He _deserved_ to be hated. 

“Yeah, come on in why don’t you?” She hoped the words were as venomous as she felt, though Hardin didn’t react at all. 

No, he focused immediately on the glasses sitting on the console table by the door. _Trevor’s_ glasses.

Oh _shit_. 

“Hey—” but she was too late, Hardin kicked the bathroom door open before she could reach him and there was Trevor, still undressed, looking like her own dirty little secret. A very tall, blonde, chiseled dirty little secret. 

God, she was drunk. 

Tessa dove between them. “Hardin, this isn’t what it looks like!” Not that it mattered. They weren’t together. Even if it _was_ what it looked like, that was none of Hardin’s business. 

“Really? Because it looks like a twenty-five year-old is taking advantage of a drunk girl.”

“Hardin, that’s not, I mean… nice to see you?” Trevor clutched his clothes protectively to his chest, grinning awkwardly. 

Snarling, Hardin snatched the clothes, scattering them all over the floor. 

“Hardin!” Tessa scrambled to pick everything up again, grabbing Trevor’s shirt, still damp from her attempt to wash the wine off before it stained. Hardin was closing in on Trevor, and she had to do something before this all ended in a massive fight. Trevor was _nice_ , he didn’t deserve to be on the receiving end of Hardin’s wrath. And if she was being honest, she wasn’t sure that he would survive. 

“Here!” She shoved Trevor’s shirt into his hands, simultaneously shoving him toward the door. “I am _so_ sorry.” 

Before Trevor could reply, Hardin slammed the door in his face. 

“Real classy, Hardin.” Even if she’d wanted to, Tessa couldn’t conceal her rage. 

“I’m not the one taking advantage of drunk girls!”

Hardin, ever the gentleman, made himself comfortable on the couch. Crossing her arms, Tessa sat across from him, glaring. She hoped that she looked intimidating, but in bare feet and smudged eyeliner, she had a sneaking suspicion that she only looked like a mess. 

And Hardin… he looked like he always did. He slouched, scowling, and that was nothing new. At least half of their relationship had been absorbed by one fight or another. His thick brows would be drawn together, lips curled downward, like he was ready to fist-fight the entire world. His leather jacket sat comfortably on his shoulders, like a coat of armor. Underneath the soft cotton of his plain black shirt, she could see the faint outline of his wiry, muscular core. His chest rose and fell with his hot, angry breaths. 

Despite everything, all that he’d done to her, she had to admit it. He was stunning. 

And she wanted to hurt him.

“Maybe I was taking advantage of him.”

“What?” Hardin scoffed.

“I said,” Tessa uncrossed her legs, teasing. He wouldn’t be able to see anything, she made sure that the fabric of her dress draped down between her thighs. But enough that he was interested. She saw the moment he remembered her very drunk phone call just a few hours earlier. _I’m not wearing any underwear_.

“I said,” she was more confident this time. “Maybe I was taking advantage of him.”

Hardin licked his lips, unconsciously. She had his attention.

“Come again?”

“You heard me.” She got up, closing the space between them. “What if Trevor was here,” she reached down, caressing Hardin’s dick through his thick jeans. “Because I wanted to take advantage of him?” She leaned in close, her lips grazing his earlobe as she whispered: “You don’t like that idea? Trevor’s hands… touching me… all over my body?” 

Unable to resist, Tessa drew her tongue up Hardin’s neck, behind his earlobe. God, she missed that taste. 

“Tessa, you’re drunk.”

“Mmm-hm,” she murmured, seating herself on his lap. She could feel him between her legs, and knowing he wanted her just as badly as she wanted him made her feel powerful. Like she could actually be in control, for once. Everything with Hardin so far had been a whirlwind, and she’d been too caught up in it to ever find her footing. But even though he was trying to hide it, behind that too-tough facade he was trembling with desire. For _her_. And unlike when they’d first met, Tessa knew what she wanted, and she was willing to do what it took to get it. Tonight, she wanted revenge, and it was standing in the hallway.

“Tess,” Hardin said again, his tone more urgent. 

She leaned back, absently grinding her hips down as she pulled away. 

“You think I don’t know _exactly_ what I want?” She punctuated the words with a few more twists of her hips, flexing her thighs around his. 

“I…” It sounded like his brain had short-circuited, and wasn’t that just the most satisfying feeling? Like, for once, she could turn his world inside-out, instead of the other way around. 

“You didn’t come here to protect me.” She leaned close again, her breath coming quick and hot against his skin. “You came here because you hope, against all odds, that you’ll get to fuck me again. Isn’t that right, Hardin?”

She could see his throat working out of the corner of her eye. Deciding to be cruel, she stuck her tongue out, dragging it in a line from his collarbone to his chin. Steeling herself, Tessa looked into his eyes. His dark, handsome, brooding eyes. 

“Well, you’re in luck. If you stay on your best behavior, and do everything I say, you just might get to fuck me tonight.”

His breath was a whisper against her neck, so soft that she thought she could hear the blood pulsing underneath his skin. 

“Tessa.”

“Say you’ll be good for me, Hardin.”

His eyes widened, pupils blown wide. She didn’t need to remind him of what he’d done. It lay between them, as electric as the heat rising from their two bodies. It had always been like this, fearsome and overpowering. But not this time — Tessa was going to channel that power, and get back some of her own. 

“I’ll be good,” he said in a gasp.

She smiled. Stroked his lips. 

“Stay there.”

Hardin paled when she stepped away from him, opening the door to the hall.

“Tessa,” he rasped, barely lifting up from his seat before she snapped:

“I said stay there.”

Glowering, Hardin settled back down, arms crossed.

Tessa poked her head out to the hallway. Trevor was nearby, shifting his weight from foot to foot. He’d put his shirt back on, and tried to pull it down to cover more of himself. It was charming, and vulnerable, and everything that Hardin wasn’t.

“Oh thank god. My keycard was in my pocket, and I wasn’t looking forward to explaining this to the concierge. Or walking down to the lobby—”

Tessa cut him off, grabbing his arm and pulling him back into the room. With a decisive click, the door closed behind her, and the three of them were together again. The room felt a lot more crowded with Trevor between them, glancing wide-eyed from Hardin to Tessa and back again. 

“Um. I’m just going to grab my pants and wish you both a good night.”

“No.” Tessa saw that Trevor froze at the sound of her voice from the corner of her eye, but it was Hardin she was looking at. 

“Here’s what’s going to happen. Since Hardin is so obsessed with the idea of me getting fucked by some other guy…” she smiled at Trevor, feeling predatory and alive. “You and I are going to give him what he wants. I am going to lean over that chair, and you are going to fuck me from behind. And Hardin is going to watch.”

“ _Tessa_ ,” Hardin growled again, but this time, he stayed where he was supposed to. 

“Hardin.” She fixed him with a cold stare. “I didn’t give you permission to speak.”

“Um.” Trevor’s voice was pitched high and shaky. “I really don’t think I need to get into the middle of this. Whatever this is.”

She turned on him. He’d stopped trying to cover himself with the bottom of his shirt, and she could see a faint bulge emerging between his legs. He looked like a deer caught in headlights, totally frozen as she advanced on him. Licking her bottom lip, Tessa reached for his collarbone, grazing the tip of her finger against his warm skin before curling it to tug at the topmost button. She leaned in close, and his hands twitched, like he didn’t know if he was allowed to touch her back. 

Good boy. 

“Are you saying you don’t want this, Trevor?”

He swallowed.

“That’s. That’s not.”

She reached up on the tips of her toes, lips a breath away from his.

“You don’t want to put your hands...” she grabbed his wrists, bringing his palms to her hips with a loud slap. “... all over my body?” 

Hardin winced, breathing heavily, and he was gnawing on his lips so hard that she could see blood on his teeth, but he didn’t speak. 

So he _could_ learn to behave. 

Meanwhile, Trevor was staring at the ceiling. That wouldn’t do. She was all dressed up, and she deserved to be admired. With unwonted harshness, she grasped his chin, dragging it down, digging her thumb into the sharp bone of his jaw to force him to look at her. 

“Answer the question, Trevor. Are you saying you don’t want me?”

His cheeks were flushed, hair just slightly askew. But when he spoke, he was dead certain. 

“Of course I want you, Tessa.”

The sound that emerged from the back of Hardin’s throat was devastating and satisfying all at once.

“Well, Trevor. You can have me. Let’s start with a kiss.”

There was a flicker of a second thought, a moment of indecision, before Trevor closed the distance between them, capturing her in a powerful, but surprisingly sweet, kiss. He still tasted of red wine. Or maybe that was just the sensation of being the one in charge. Either way, the kiss was heady. It had none of Hardin’s possessiveness or need for domination, yet it still took her breath away. Tessa leaned up into it, resting her hands on Trevor’s shoulders. He moved with her, confident and slow. Here was a man who knew how to kiss, and damned if he wasn’t proud of it. 

Tessa didn’t want it to end, but at the same time, she wanted _more_. There was a heat rising in her. A need. What she had just wasn’t enough. 

With a frustrated sound, she tore herself away from Trevor, yanking at his shirt. Following her lead, he bent, rapidly unbuttoning himself. She hadn’t taken a close enough look at his bare chest before. He was broad-shouldered, with well-defined muscles, and completely bare skin. She drank in the sight of him for as long as she could, but all too soon she felt the gravitational pull dragging her toward another kiss. 

This time, Tessa’s desperation consumed them both. She was rough. With teeth and tongue, she commanded him. He moaned in response, the sound reverberating through his chest like a purr. 

“Touch me,” she demanded in between gasps, and he did. Trevor ran his hands up and down her sides, teasing strokes a hairsbreadth away from her breasts. Not enough. She ran her fingers through his hair, tugging at it every time he came close to giving her exactly what she wanted, urging him on. 

He gave in so easily. With a sigh, he cupped her breasts in his hands, fingers gliding over the smooth gold material. He flicked one of her nipples experimentally. In response, Tessa wrapped one leg around his waist, pulling him closer to her. He was hard, and she ground herself against his heat, feeling the first thrills of pleasure ripple through her. 

This time, when she broke their kiss, Trevor was out of breath. She felt dizzy. 

“I want you,” the words slipped from her lips, traitorous and liberating. It was true. She wanted Hardin just as much, but her desire for him felt twisted and dangerous. Wanting Trevor was simple and carnal, and once she’d allowed herself to admit that she wanted him, she wouldn’t be satisfied until she _had_ him. 

Trevor nodded, gently leading her to the chair, turning her around to lean against the back. 

Face to face with Hardin. 

Hardin was furious. 

He hadn’t moved, hadn’t spoken, and all of his rage and jealousy, with nowhere else to go, had turned back on him. There was a sheen of sweat on his forehead, like he was burning up inside from his own fury. His jaw was clenched. Eyebrows knit tightly together. His frown was so severe it looked permanently seared onto his face. Every muscle was tense, like a predator waiting to strike. His eyes were locked on her. She refused to let it bother her. She was done being his prey. 

Tessa leaned down, aware that the view of her cleavage would be devastating for Hardin. She pulled her dress up around her hips, baring herself for Trevor. 

“Trevor.”

“Yes?” His voice hitched.

“I want you to finger me.”

There was a pause. She craned her neck, and caught Trevor looking at Hardin. She straightened, grabbing his chin again.

“Don’t look at him.” She shook his head a little for emphasis. “Look at me.”

Trevor bit the inside of his cheek, but he nodded.

Tessa repositioned herself, reaching back for Trevor’s hands. He stroked her back, reaching lower, squeezing her ass, before finally sliding one strong finger inside her. Tessa signed, pushing back against him. It was such a tease, but she wanted to savor it, savor _this_. He stroked her, agonizingly gentle as she moved with him. He plunged himself all the way inside her, then dragged his finger slowly as he pulled back out again, pausing, as if for effect, before doing it all over again. 

Tessa watched Hardin, but even though every part of him looked like it wanted to leap into action, face turning red and then purple, he stayed where she’d left him. 

“More, Trevor,” she moaned. “Two fingers.”

He gave it to her. With all the gentleness that only made her ache, he caressed her until she was a wet, throbbing mess. It didn’t take long. 

“I need more,” she groaned. Then, a thought occurred to her. “Trevor,” she turned to face him, stumbling a little. “Do you have a condom?”

He blinked.

“I… do not.”

Tessa didn’t have any either. She hadn’t thought she’d need them, way back when she’d left for work almost two days ago. They couldn’t go without one — that was one line Tessa wasn’t interested in crossing tonight. 

Her eyes fell on Hardin, who had shifted uncomfortably.

“Hardin,” she purred. “Do _you_ have any condoms?”

His jaw worked.

“Hardin.” Tessa surprised herself with the harshness of her voice. “Answer me. Do you have any condoms?”

“Yes.” He nearly choked on the word. 

Tessa smiled, all sweetness now. 

“Good. Please hand one to me.”

She didn’t think it was possible for him to become any more tense, but he did. 

“Tessa.”

“Unless you want me to fuck him without one?” It was an empty threat, but Hardin didn’t need to know that. She reached out, gesturing to her empty hand. “Give me one _now_ Hardin.”

Jerkily, Hardin shifted, reaching into a jacket pocket where he kept his stash of condoms. His arms seemed to tremble with the effort as he sat up, reaching over to slap the condom in her hand. 

She thanked him with a wink.

“Good boy, Hardin.”

His expression was sour as he leaned back into the couch, as if he were hoping it might swallow him up. Tessa handed Trevor the condom over her shoulder, settling her forearms on the back of the chair. There was no going back — from any of this. But something about being fucked felt more real. Before Hardin, there hadn’t been anyone else. In her weaker moments, she’d imagined there never _would_ be anyone else. 

It didn’t matter. And she was going to prove that to herself.

The familiar sound of the foil wrapper seemed to echo in the quiet room. While she was waiting, Tessa reached between her legs, giving her clit a few playful flicks. She didn’t bother trying to conceal the noises she made. The way Trevor had been touching her had set her on fire, and she was so hyper-sensitive now that everything else was like pouring oil on the flames.

Hardin was still transfixed, clinging white-knuckled to the couch. He knew how to touch her like this, knew what made her swoon and moan and turned her legs to jelly. Was he thinking about touching her? Because Tessa was thinking about it, thinking about every time he’d reached for her, his dexterous fingers slipping inside her panties and stroking the folds of delicate skin between her legs. The way he coaxed her to orgasm over and over again with lips and tongue and fingertips, urging her to just one more. 

“Hurry up Trevor,” she grumbled, leaning her hips forward and back, thrusting against her own hand.

“Sure thing.” His hands were suddenly firm on her hips. “Okay. Ready?”

She nodded, and looked right at Hardin as she spoke.

“Fuck me, Trevor.”

Tessa felt her jaw slacken and her mouth dropped open as he entered her. With one slick thrust he sent tremors up and down her spine. She clutched the chair, fingers digging into the soft cushion. Trevor snapped his hips, and she cried out. He did it again, and her breath caught in her throat. A stark contrast to the way he’d kissed her, Trevor was being rough. And Tessa _liked_ it. 

Another long, drawn-out pause as he leaned backwards, and then _slam_! He filled her completely, with so much force that her head bobbed and the chair wobbled underneath her. She arched her back, readying herself for another brutal thrust. 

Across from her, Hardin looked like he was going to be sick. Did he think Trevor was hurting her? 

She decided to let Hardin know _exactly_ what she was feeling.

“Trevor… that feels so good.” 

He leaned down to place an open-mouthed kiss on her neck — the sensitive area beneath her ear that sent an electric shiver down her body. With his hands, he reached around to grope her breasts, slipping his fingers underneath her dress to pinch her sensitive nipples. He dragged his lips down her skin, nipping at her with his teeth.

“You want me to fuck you harder?” He whispered in her ear, his breath making her shiver. 

“Yes,” she nodded. “As hard as you can.

He repositioned himself, laying a steadying hand on her shoulder. Then, before she could really brace herself, he thrust inside her, setting an unforgiving pace. He grunted quietly above her, punctuating the drumbeat of his cock sliding in and out of her body. She took it greedily. 

“Fuck, yes,” she moaned. 

One of his hands traveled lower, and he gripped her thigh in his hand, forcing her legs further apart. It changed the angle, and now every stroke of his cock satisfied something deep inside her, a nameless ache. She gave herself to the feeling, rocking in time with Trevor’s precise thrusts. She felt her breasts bouncing, her head lolling. She knew what she must look like to Hardin. The sound of her own voice was unfamiliar as she urged Trevor on, until she was begging him to finish inside her. 

“Please,” the word slipped from her throat. 

Trevor’s even pace finally began to stutter, and she felt his control slipping. He gripped her hard, and she wondered (hoped?) that he would leave fingerprint-bruises on her delicate skin. She wanted to remember the feeling of him tensing above her, the sound of his voice as he groaned her name, the fullness inside her coming not just from him, but from the feeling of power over both of these men. Whatever happened next, she’d chosen this. And whatever either of them felt, when she’d commanded them, they obeyed. 

Breathing heavily, Trevor slowly eased himself out of her. He left behind a tingling, unsatisfied _yearning_ , but she stood up straight, facing him and looking him in the eye. She was still in control here. 

“Was that—” Trevor began to stammer, but Tessa placed a finger over his lips. 

“You did as you were told.” She wouldn’t thank him, not with words, but she reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck, and leaned in for a final kiss. It was deep and sensuous, a return to the gentleness that had frenzied her blood and stirred the fiery yearning threatening to tear her apart. But he didn’t need to know how he made her feel. He’d had plenty of her already. Breaking the kiss, she stroked his cheek. 

She hadn’t realized before, but his eyes were a shimmering green. It was unexpected. 

“Get dressed. It’s time for you to go back to your room.”

Trevor nodded, and dressed in solemn, companionable silence. Tessa avoided looking at Hardin, though she could feel his eyes burning into her back, like a hot poker hovering over her bare neck. 

She walked Trevor to the door, laying a hand on his forearm. She felt like a gentleman, escorting a dirty little secret home for the night. She even adjusted his collar, chasing away an uncharacteristic wrinkle from the expensive fabric. Trevor’s cheeks were still flushed, but if he was at all shaken by what had just happened, he was hiding it very well. 

“See you at work tomorrow,” she said.

_That_ ruffled him.

“Right. See… you there.” Trevor shook himself, an endearing little smile spreading across his face. “Goodnight, Tessa.”

She opened the door for him.

“Goodnight. Asswipe.” She winked at his bemused expression, ushering him into the hall and closing the door behind him. 

Once he was gone, the air in the room changed.

She didn't turn around right away. Some of it was cowardice, because the part of herself that had been at the wheel for the past 18 years was screaming inside because _what the hell had she just done_. Yet another part of her, a darker part, one that she barely knew yet was certain she liked, wanted to see how long he could last. Would Hardin start to disobey orders now that there wasn’t someone else in the room? 

Did she want him to? 

She could hear him breathing, hard, and decided that what he wanted didn’t matter. Tonight was about what she wanted. And she wanted to get off. 

“You did very well,” she said, spinning. “Better than I would have expected. You did everything you were told.” She crossed the room, dragging it out, taking tiny, self-assured steps. “I did have to repeat myself a few times,” she pretended to think about it. “Maybe I should teach you a lesson. Do you think you should be punished for that, Hardin?”

The veins in his forehead were stark, but his voice was deadly calm when he answered her.

“I thought this whole evening was about teaching me a lesson.”

She didn’t disagree. 

“This is all so new to you, maybe I should go easy on you for now.” 

She stood over him. The heat between her legs found an answer in the fire blazing in his eyes. He was furious, but that was nothing new. Since the moment they’d met, it seemed like everything she did made him angry. She’d spent so much time just apologizing to him, barely knowing what she was sorry for half the time. This time, however, she wasn’t afraid of his fury. It made her want him. She wanted to consume him, take everything he had. 

And she could.

Tessa loomed over him, leaning one knee on the couch next to him, then the other, straddling him. To her satisfaction, he was hard, and she teased him with a sway of her hips. 

“Was it difficult, Hardin, to watch him with me? Doing all the things you wish you were doing?”

He gasped, and she rolled her hips again. But he didn’t move. He hadn’t been given permission yet. 

“You know it was. I want you, Tessa.”

She nodded. 

“You know, I’ve been thinking about the two of you. Trevor is polite, hardworking, I thought he was the perfect gentleman.” She smirked. “But you’ve got him beat there. Were you surprised?”

Hardin swallowed, eyes locked on hers.

“I don’t know what you mean.”

She leaned close to him, breath hot against his ear.

“Trevor didn’t make me come.” She pulled away, scoring his wide-eyed, worshipful stare. “And I’m _dying_ for it, Hardin.”

His lips trembled. 

“Anything. Whatever you want, Tessa.”

She grinned. 

“I like the sound of that.” Tessa nodded. “Do it then. Satisfy me.”

Hardin didn’t need to be told twice. Like a drowning man reaching for a lifeboat, Hardin grabbed her, hands swarming over her body, tugging at the fabric of her dress. His lips locked with hers, and she could feel him trying to erase every memory that Trevor had left behind on her body. It wouldn’t succeed, but it didn’t matter, because the feeling was incredible. He was touching her like he never had before, like he was seeing her for the first time and truly _appreciating_ her. Anything that came before would never compare. He’d taken her for granted, thought of her as naive, easy to please, pliable. 

She had, too. They’d both been wrong. 

She barely had time to wrap her legs more tightly around his hips as he flipped her over, pressing her back into the couch cushions. 

He laid kisses on her cheek, her neck, the space between her breasts. As he moved lower, he kept his eyes on her, as if she might at any second change her mind, command him to stop, or disappear entirely. His hands parted the folds of her dress, caressing her thighs. He settled between her legs, and she adjusted her hips, opening herself for him. 

Did it look like she’d been fucked? Had Trevor left a part of himself behind, some mark or stain, like a trophy for her to keep? If he had, Hardin either didn’t notice or didn’t care. He smiled as he bent over her, licking his lips. 

Tessa closed her eyes, finally ceding control to Hardin as he ran his tongue up and down her clit. He teased her like this, all warm and wet and undeniable. She could feel Hardin’s determination, knew he was going to finish what Trevor had started. His want was spelled out in every stroke, he _needed_ to prove himself to her. Perhaps it was cruel to use him like this, to lean her hips against him, demanding he do penance for every single thing he’d done wrong. But maybe cruelty was the language he understood, the kind of love he might actually accept. 

He entered her with two fingers, pressing against the outside of her with his thumb, and Tessa decided to stop thinking for a while. 

When the stars faded from the back of her eyelids, Tessa opened her eyes. Hardin was looking down at her with a self-satisfied smile. 

“Was that what you wanted, Tessa?”

“Yes,” she beamed back at him. It was true. “Yes it was. Nicely done, Hardin.”

He stood, bending over to lift her off the couch. Out of the corner of her eye, Tessa saw an upended bowl of salad on the floor, and she was sober enough by now that she winced internally at the thought of the hotel staff finding the mess they’d made. There was no way she’d be able to wake up early enough to do damage control on the room. _Who the hell even ordered a salad?_ , she wondered. 

With all the tenderness Tessa had convinced herself had been part of her imagination, Hardin laid her on the bed, adjusting the pillow beneath her head. His face was softer now. Trevor was gone, and he’d been given the opportunity to re-stake his claim on her flesh. She could still feel the phantom of his touches, sending bone-deep waves of pleasure through her body. 

He tucked an errant lock of hair behind her ear. 

“Tessa,” his voice was smooth and sweet.

“Hardin.” She pulled him down for another kiss. Taking it as an invitation, Hardin joined her on the bed, pressing down on her with his body. And god, it felt amazing. She’d wanted this, wanted him. It made no sense, but she’d never felt safer than when she was underneath him, as if held together by his wiry, angry limbs. 

Tessa nudged him, rolling until they were on their sides, facing each other. Hardin reached for her, like he couldn’t bear not being close to her. It was the bare, vulnerable honesty she’d wanted all along. 

“Tessa, god, I need you so badly—”

“I’m good, actually.” She settled herself more comfortably on the pillow, a few inches away from him.

“Tessa—”

“I think I’m gonna go to sleep.”

She couldn’t contain the feral grin that spread across her face when the words sunk in. Hardin paled. 

“But… you said.”

“I said you _might_ get to fuck me tonight. But Trevor already fucked my brains out. And now I’m tired.” She shifted, pulling the blankets over herself. “Ask me again in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am a goblin from hell.


End file.
